Concierto para ellos
by Misao-HX
Summary: Una loka historia de la vida real. ke harias si tu grupo favorito de musika tocara en tu ciudad y no tienes la entrada? veamos como se las arregla Kaoru para entrar al concierto de Requiem y convencer a Keiishi de que es el amor de su vida


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece si no que al gran maravilloso maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki...

Concierto para ellos

Capitulo 1 - Prologo

El calor y la humedad hacían el ambiente del estadio muy agotador, aún así Keiishi Himura no disminuía sus ánimos de tocar a su público, y cómo no? si después de todo era la primera vez que tocaba el y su grupo "Requiem" en este misterioso país (al menos para ellos) llamado Chile... estaba decidido, volverían aquí mismo en su próxima gira.

El público eufórico cantaba, o mas bien gritaban las canciones de requiem al tiempo en que Keiishi hacia un esfuerzo por que su voz se escuchara entre tanto bullicio. Por suerte esta era la última canción de la noche, así que la cantaría con entusiasmo. Su nombre era "Concierto para ellos"...

_Otra vez aquí, sintonízanos __  
__ven y enróllate, dice un locutor __  
__y en la noche suena el Heavy... Rock!_

Keiishi cerraba sus ojos mientras cantaba, sintiendo de fondo el apoyo de sus compañeros de grupo: Aoshi Shinomori en el bajo, Sanosuke Sagara en la bateria, Enishi Yukishiro con la guitarra eléctrica.

_después de un café, vuelves a fumar __  
__luego AC/DC tocarán las campanas negras __  
__del infierno... _

Mientras más rápido cantaba, el público mas se agitaba dando saltos en sus lugares en galería y para los mas "extremos" su lugar era en cancha.

_En cada concierto de Rock 'n' Roll __  
__las campanas doblan por Bon Scott __  
__por Janis, Lennon, Allman, Hendrix __  
__Bolan, Bonham, Brian y Moon _

El coro sonaba de fondo luego que Keiishi cantaba su parte... definitivamente lo primero que haría luego de esto sería tomar un buen vaso de agua, quizás algo más, pero cuando estuviera mas relajado.

_Sientes el rumor de un oscuro mar __  
__duerme alrededor, la ciudad __  
__las sirenas lloran, cuídate __  
__no te dejes atrapar __  
__pides escuchar tal o cual canción __  
__Whitesnake o Rainbow, __  
__siempre rock __  
__las guitarras hablan para ti. _

Mientras se iba acercando a su fin la canción, Keiishi recordaba cada una de las travesías que pasaron él y sus amigos para llegar allí. Ahora sabía que valía la pena y que por ahora su futuro sería cantar heavy metal...

_En cada concierto de Rock 'n' Roll __  
__las campanas doblan por Bon Scott __  
__por Janis, Lennon, Allman, Hendrix __  
__Bolan, Bonham, Brian y Moon __  
__por Janis, Lennon, Allman, Hendrix __  
__Bolan, Bonham, Brian y Moon ..._

Gracias público... nos estamos viendo, hasta que el cuerpo aguante! - Keiishi dijo sus ultimas palabras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción, sonrisa que se esfumo apenas salió del escenario - Maldición, no veía la hora en que terminara esto...-

Acaso ya se enojo el señor "Felicidad"? vamos hombre que solo fue un concierto de 2 horas... - dijo Sanosuke tratando de calmar los ánimos de su amigo.

Claro 2 hrs. en que tuve que cantar, gritar y hacer show en el escenario! obviamente tu no reclamas por que te toco la parte fácil no? sentarse todo un rato a pegarle con unos palitos de helado a cajas de cartón! -

Hey, hey... tranquilízate que yo no te he insultado ni nada, no tienes por que ver el trabajo de tus AMIGOS como si fuera inservible. Recuerda que nosotros también formamos parte de todo esto, o sea que, o son todos, o no es ninguno... o acaso ya olvidaste quien tuvo la idea de formar Requiem?-

Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente Sano... uff... perdona, es que estoy con los nervios de punta aún. Aparte que no he podido dormir mas de 4 hrs. seguidas y estar lejos de "ella" no me hace muy bien tampoco.-

Jojojo. Así que Kei-chan esta recordando a mi hermanita eh? Recuerda que si no la cuidas bien, las pierdes todas conmigo chico. - Enishi hacia acto de presencia al tiempo que interrumpía la conversación de Sano y Keiishi, seguido de Aoshi quien llevaba su torso desnudo por lanzar su polera al publico (N/A: Misao... no babees el pc... No lo puedo evitar! XD).

Que ya se cansaron? Recuerden que dentro de muy poco nos trasladaremos a otra ciudad, así que mantengan todo guardado. - Aoshi buscaba una polera en sus maletas para que la loca escritora dejara de babear (N/A: buuu --).

Como tu digas Aoshi. Enishi, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar a Kei?-

Uy desde cuando que lo defiendes tanto Sano? que ya cambiaste a Megumi?... créeme haz hecho una mala elección jajaja - Mientras Enishi reía de su propio chiste los demás decidieron descansar para su próximo concierto en el estadio "Víctor Jara" (ex estadio Chile )

Mientras que en una pequeña casa de Maipú...

Maldición! mañana toca Requiem y no tengo dinero para la entrada!

CONTINUARA--

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos! aki esta la loka MisaoHx publicando una de sus tantas obras... aunque esta es la ultima que eh escrito...

La idea la saque de uno de mis momentos de oscio mientras que recordaba con una cara de babosa el dia "2 de abril de este año" ¿que ocurrio? vamos! no me digan que no recuerdan que ese fue el dia del 2º concierto de los Mägo en Chile! jajaja y por supuesto fui a verlos aunque no todo fue facil para conseguirlo... esta historia igual tuvo sus dolores de cabeza y pues como estaba escuchando la version de Mägo de Oz de la cancion "Concierto para ellos" decide narrar mi loka aventura (obviamente levemente modificada) al estilo rurouni kenshin!... espero que salga bien

Bueno, para los que no sean chilenos y no sepan sobre algunos lugares como santiago o maipú les dire...

Santiago: es la capital de Chile... donde esta todo el chuchuqueo. en la region metropolitana

Maipú: es una comuna de Santiago... en donde vivo yop XD

Estadio Victor Jara: ex estadio Chile en donde se llevaron a cabo los conciertos de Mägo... supongo que no hay muxo que explicar aqui mas q eso

wenu pues como tengo un tiempito le dedicaré este mini espacio a los review de mi songfic "SI TE VAS"

**Meleth Undomiel **: En serio te gusto? genial! pues la idea del templo no se de donde la saque XD... creo que mi cerebro es mas creativo cuando tengo sueño o es de noche (a noxe me refiero 2 a 3 o mas de la madrugada )... haber que mas ... mmm ah! la cancion pues sip, es muy hermosa y la use en ese songfic en especial xq lo escribi cuando estaba pololeando, entonces andaba super romantic jeje /. creo que eso es todito.

suerte con tus trabajos que van muy bien.

ah y mi hijito zorrito te manda besitos... jeje

**Karura Himura **: nunka pense que encontraria a tantas fanatikas de Mägo aki ... creo q se estan haciendo super famosos yupi!... emm jeje... pues me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y es un alago que te guste a pesar que no son de tu preferencia . gracias por los animos...

bye!

**gabyhyatt** : Gracias por tu review... ojala te guste mi nueva propuesta

**Nena20** : mmm no creo que le de continuacion... eso tendria que meditarlo ya que tengo varios fics por terminar y no me gustaria por el momento darle continuacion a uno que lo tomo por concluido (el primero en realidad)... pero bueno, quien sabe si en una de esas me inspiro un dia y vemos como le fue al pelirrojo con su amada Kaoru-dono.

**Kao-ryu **: jaja creo que el hecho de que les guste a muxas lectoras mägo influye muxo en que lean o no mis fics XD... bueno pues si te gusto ese, creo que este tambien ya que trata de el concierto de ellos en Chile! aunque modifique un poco al grupo... aunque imagina de todas maneras a Keiishi (que es ken en mi historia) con la maravillosa hiper genial voz de Jose Andrea .

**Kao Chan **: guau... es maravilloso que te digan que tu primera obra publicada (en mi caso es songfic) es la mejor q ha leido... llorare de la emocio XD jajaja... me alegro muxisimo q te haya gustado mi humilde obra... bye!

Eso es todito. muxas gracias a todas por su review que le sube el animo a esta humilde escritora...

espero sus review para mi nueva obra

bye!


End file.
